Push and Pull: A story about the coolest family ever
by Breakfree24
Summary: Korra and Asami are settling into the lives of being parents. With one adopted boy and a biological girl, the two women think life is great. But things take a turn when the CEO's of big name companies start to disappear with no trace. Will the family of four become a target? Can their children defy the odds and help them to save Republic City again?
1. Chapter 1

Korra couldn't help but smile. The weather in Republic City was normally hot during the summers, but today was different. The cool breeze whipped Korra's hair and she breathed in the smell of leaves. There was much foliage surrounding the Sato mansion and it was days like this that made Korra take a step back and appreciate nature. This all came to a sudden halt when she heard a crash come from inside the house.

"Kairi be careful! Do you want Mama to come in here and yell at us?"

Korra shook her head and sighed. It would be a miracle if she could go one day without her children causing some sort of trouble.

"Sorry Hiro, I was just trying to keep up with you," Korra could hear her daughter say.

"Well stop following me around!"

Korra heard loud steps and then a door slammed. She quickly made her way back into the house and found her daughter sitting on the floor with a pout on her face.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Korra sat next to her daughter and put on arm around her shoulder. Kairi sniffled.

"I was just trying to play with Hiro, but he got all mad at me…" Kairi trailed off as a tear rolled down her cheek. Korra wiped the tear away.

"Remember that talk we had about big brother getting 'into his zone?'" she asked her daughter. Kairi slowly nodded.

"Your brother is working very hard on a project that mommy gave to him. I think he is just really focused on that right now and you caught him at a bad time. That doesn't mean he hates you sweetie." Korra picked her daughter up and nestled her to her chest.

"I know Mama, I just wanted to play and he never wants to anymore." Korra frowned at this. Her son Hiroshi was very much like Asami; always tinkering away at a new project. Lately he had been obsessed with being "just like his mom" and this turned into him ignoring his younger sister.

"Honey, your brother still loves you and still wants to play with you. Just give him some space and he will cool off ok?" Kairi nodded and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck.

"Thanks Mama, you always know how to make me feel better." Korra's heart swelled with love. She once thought that being the Avatar was the greatest thing that ever happened to her, but she had been proven wrong twice. The first time was when she realized that she was in love with Asami and they decided to start a life together. It wasn't the smoothest of transitions, but the two made it work and they couldn't be happier. The second time was when Korra and Asami decided they wanted kids.

"He doesn't have any known family, Asami," Korra was trying to plead with her wife. The couple were currently at the orphanage located in Dragon Flats Boroughs. After the battle of Republic City, many children were left homeless and without families. With the help of Future Industries, many neighborhoods in Republic City built orphanages to help house the many young ones that were left with nothing. It had been two years since Kuvira's attack, and Korra couldn't think of a better time for her and Asami to start a family. They had a beautiful wedding with close friends and family in attendance that took place on Air Temple Island. Both women agreed that the place where they first realized their love only seemed fitting to tie the knot. It was now, only one year later that Korra felt baby fever.

"Korra, I understand but I need you to be sure about this. This isn't like you babysitting the airbender kids. This is a lifetime responsibility. You being the Avatar and me being the CEO of a company takes a lot of our time. I just need to know that we will dedicate every single moment that we can to this child." Korra looked to the ground. The room was silent. Asami studied her wife's demeanor and jumped when Korra suddenly moved forward and kissed her.

"I know I am the Avatar and I know you are an important business woman in this world. But I made a promise to you that night that I do not intend on ever breaking. Asami Sato, my life is dedicated to making you happy and I know it may be tough at times, but I will make sure that this child will have nothing but my undivided attention. As far as I am concerned, my family comes first, my duties as Avatar come second. I don't care if that sounds selfish because that is how much I am in love with you and in love with the idea of us starting a family." Asami couldn't stop the tears. She cupped Korra's cheeks in her hands and gave her the most loving, tender kiss she could muster.

"I love you Korra." Korra smiled and placed a kiss on Asami's forehead.

"I love you too, Asami. "Korra took Asami's hand and led her to the room with the boy that she had told her about. A boy was sitting down on the ground playing with little toy cars. Future Industries toy model cars. Asami kneeled down and looked at the boy.

"Do you like cars?" The boy looked at her and smiled. He took her hand and nodded. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Me too. I am around cars all the time." Korra was over to the side of the room, talking with a worker. Asami sat down next to the boy.

"What's your name?" He continued to push the car around.

"Hiroshi." Asami gasped. She took a few moments to compose herself and smiled at the boy. "Nice to meet you Hiroshi. My name is Asami." The boy stopped his movements and turned fully towards Asami.

"Are you going to be my new family? I haven't had one for a while…" the boy's voice was soft. Asami looked over at Korra, who was still talking with the worker.

"I would love to be your new family, but only if you want to be a part of it. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do." The boy looked at Asami with a fierce intensity. Suddenly, he flung his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I would love that…Mommy." She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around the boy. He released his grip and stood up. He reached up and grabbed Asami's hand. The pair turned to Korra with smiles on their faces. Korra turned towards the two with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Did I miss something here?" Asami tugged Hiroshi's arm and the little boy nodded. He skipped toward Korra and hugged her leg, looking up at her with emerald green eyes.

"Hi Mama, my name is Hiroshi and Mommy said I could join your family! I promise to be the best son ever!" His goofy smile led to Korra's trademark lopsided grin. She crouched down and ruffled his hair.

"I hope you know how cool our family is." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck in a warm hug.

Korra smiled at the memory. Their son was full of energy and kept to his word of being the best son ever, but Korra was biased. Both women couldn't be happier with how things had turned out, yet they wanted to try something different.

"Are you sure this will even work?" Asami asked breathlessly. Korra looked deeply into her wife's eyes, smirking.

"It wouldn't hurt to try would it?" Asami closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Korra, a sense of security and love washing over her. The warm feeling of Korra's body over hers made Asami feel whole. Korra was placing kisses all over Asami, eliciting soft mewls from the raven haired woman. Asami moved her arms and placed Korra's head in her heads. Soft emerald eyes met loving, ice blue eyes.

"Let's try it. Just don't destroy our bedroom please." Korra chuckled and placed a light kiss to Asami's lips.

"No guarantees Mrs. Sato." Korra proceeded to make tender love to Asami. Before Asami could climax, Korra slipped into the Avatar state. Asami yelped in surprise, but the pleasure coursing throughout her body made her forget what was happening. Her climax was the most powerful one she had ever experienced and it wasn't until a worried Korra's voice reached her ears that she regained her composure.

"Asami! Are you ok?" Asami's vision began to clear and she saw Korra looking down at her, concerned.

"Yeah, I am ok. That was just…wow." Asami slowly sat up. Korra continued to give her a worried look.

"Asami you were out for a good ten minutes…" Korra's voice was soft. Asami chuckled and kissed Korra.

"I am fine I promise. That felt amazing. Now stop worrying about me you silly Avatar and come cuddle with me." Korra sighed and kissed Asami on the forehead.

"I love you Asami." Asami smiled, a feeling of completeness washing over her.

"I love you too, Korra." Two weeks later, Asami had not been feeling like herself. The couple later found out that it was because Asami was pregnant. The child had been conceived using the Avatar state. Both women were ecstatic. Hiroshi was excited to be a big brother.

"What are you going to name her?" he excitedly asked his mommies.

"Well what do you think of the name Kairi?" Hiroshi bounced up and down.

"I love it Mama!" He ran over to where Asami was sitting on the couch and plopped down next to her. He put his hands on her stomach and leaned close to it.

"Do you hear that baby? My name is Hiroshi and your name is going to be Kairi. We have the best mommies in the world. I hope you are ready to find out how cool our family is." Both women smiled, their hearts full of love for the family that they had started.

Korra knocked on her son's door.

"Hiroshi, can I come in?" She received no response. She slowly opened the door and saw her son sitting at his desk. He was fervently working on a toy model car.

"What are you working on?" Korra walked over to the desk and observed her son. "It's a model car that Mom wanted me to try putting together. It is proving rather difficult." Korra was amazed at how smart their son was. Even though he was adopted, Asami's genius seemed to rub off on him more and more every day. For being only 11, he was already showing prowess in the area of engineering.

"Can you stop what you are doing for a second?" Hiroshi grunted and set his model down. Korra crossed her arms.

"You upset your sister," she said in a serious tone. Hiroshi groaned.

"Mama, she wouldn't stop chasing me around. I was trying to find a part for my model and she kept pestering me." Korra gave her son a stern look.

"That doesn't mean that you treat her that way Hiroshi. She is your sister and she loves playing with you. Now I know she can be annoying sometimes but she looks up to you." Hiroshi continued to stare at the ground, a pout on his lips. Korra sighed.

"Your mother and I grew up with no siblings. Now I can't speak for your mother, but I know I would have loved to of had a brother or a sister to play with. It got pretty lonely just me and Naga." Hiroshi looked up at her, a curious look in his eyes.

"I guess I didn't think of it that way." Korra gave him a small smile.

"Take 30 minutes out of your time to play with your sister. Then I promise you can come back to your room and work on your model ok?" Hiroshi nodded and leapt off his chair. He headed for his door but then turned back and gave Korra a hug.

"I'm sorry Mama, we have to keep up our title of coolest family huh?" Korra kissed him on the forehead.

"Yes we do indeed." The two heard a door open.

"Mommy is home!" Hiro quickly pulled away from Korra and rushed out of the room. Korra headed towards the commotion. Asami was standing by the front door with two very happy children clinging to her legs.

"How was work Mommy?" Hiroshi excitedly asked. Asami smiled at her son and picked up Kairi.

"It was tiring, but good." She gave Kairi a kiss.

"Did you two behave for your Mama?" Korra appeared and proceeded to give Asami a kiss.

"For the most part yes." Hiroshi tugged at Kairi's arm.

"Come on Kairi do you want to play hide and seek in the garden?" Kairi's eyes lit up and she hugged her brother.

"I get to hide first!" She sprinted outside and quickly disappeared. Hiroshi turned back to his mothers and smiled.

"I want to show you my car Mom, but I am going to keep my promise to Mama and play with Kairi ok?" Asami gave her son a reassuring smile.

"Ok sweetie I can't wait to see it." Hiroshi hurried outside to find his sister. Asami let a sigh escape her lips and set her bag on the counter.

"Is everything ok?" Korra asked her wife. Asami didn't look at Korra.

"The CEO of Cabbage Corp went missing this morning…" she trailed off. Korra frowned. This was the third CEO to go missing within two weeks. Something was brewing and it gave the almighty Avatar goosebumps.

"Still no clues? How could there not be a single lead to any of these CEO's going missing?" Asami plopped on the couch.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like it was just a one-time mistake." Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. Korra sat next to her wife and laid a hand on her leg.

"I will not let anything happen to you." Asami gave her a small smile.

"Is it weird that I am not even worried about me?" Korra frowned.

"What do you mean?" Asami gave her wife a light kiss.

"I can handle myself. You can handle yourself. What if they target Hiroshi and Kairi?" Korra could see the anguish in Asami's eyes.

"I WILL NOT let anything happen to our children. I will fight until my dying breath if someone so much as thinks about trying to hurt my children…my family." Asami chuckled

"I know. We will be fine." Asami placed a kiss to Korra's forehead and got up to make herself a cup of tea. Korra looked out to the garden and saw her children playing happily. Hiroshi was chasing Kairi and the little girl was giggling the whole time. Korra felt a genuine smile creep onto her face.

"I do not go a single day without thinking how blessed we are." Korra turned her head to her wife and cocked an eyebrow.

"That was…random." Asami took a sip of her tea.

"I guess with all the stuff that has been going on, I have taken a step back to appreciate the life that we have built for us, for our family." Korra saw her wife's eyes mist. She got up from the couch and wrapped her wife in a tight hug, kissing her on the temple.

"I could not ask for a better partner in life," she whispered into Asami's ear. The two women heard their children come running into the house.

"Mommy! Mama come look outside! The spirits are dancing in our garden!" An excited Kairi ran over to Asami and tugged her to the backyard garden. The family of four looked around their garden in awe. There were numerous dragonfly bunny spirits dancing around the Sato mansion, gleefully. Korra picked up Kairi and let her sit on her shoulders. Asami sat down in the garden with Hiroshi quickly settling in her lap.

"Why do you think they are doing this Mommy?" Asami looked over to Korra, who sported her lopsided grin and then back down at her son.

"I think it is because they know that we are all happy and so they are happy to be around us." Hiroshi gave his mom's hand a squeeze.

"It's because we are happy Mommy." Kairi hummed and patted Korra's head.

"Yeah we are! And we are the coolest family ever right Mama?" Korra chuckled.

"Yes we are sweetie and nobody can ever break that."

The CEO of Cabbage Corp was brutally thrown to the ground. His captors had him gagged and there was a burlap bag over his head. Once his hands were tied, his captors took the burlap bag off his head. His vision was blurry but he could make out three people. He tried to speak but his mouth was hampered by the gag.

"Good work gentlemen. I figured this one would pose more difficulty. You know what to do now." The low voice belonged to a man standing to the far side of the room. The CEO could not see him very well, but he was smart enough to know that that man was the leader of whoever these people were. He frantically looked at his surroundings, only to find that it looked like he was in a cement box. The room had no detail to it and it felt like the air was slowly being ripped from his lungs. His eyes widened as realized what was about to happen. With one swift move, one of the henchmen took a knife and slit the throat of the CEO of Cabbage Corp. His eyes widened in shock, unable to process what had happened. He knew that various CEO's of big name companies had been kidnapped in preceding weeks. He just never thought he would be a target. He now knew that this operation was something bigger than he ever imagined. Surprisingly, his last thought was of someone he had only met on a few occasions. His last thought was of the last remaining big name CEO in Republic City, Asami Sato of Future Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the CEO of Cabbage Corp had gone missing. None of the CEO's have been found and Asami had been increasingly on edge. Korra reassured her that she wouldn't let anything happen to Asami, yet Asami could not ignore the pit in her stomach. She knew she should be working on her new prototype today, but she just needed a break. She did not want to go to the office. She casually walked down the street in downtown. She knew Korra would freak out if she knew Asami was walking all by herself, considering all that has been happening. However, her destination was in sight. She walked up the flight of stairs to the apartment on the end. She knocked lightly. Amber eyes greeted her, looking a little groggy.

"Asami? What time is it?" She sighed.

"I know it's kind of early, but this is when I go to work and I didn't feel like going to the office today. I didn't just want to go straight home." Asami startled to ramble. Mako let out a light laugh.

"Want to talk about it?" Asami gave him a soft smile.

"If you don't mind." Mako opened the door wider.

"Not at all." He was still dressed in his night shirt and shorts. He put a pot on the stove.

"Jasmine or ginseng?" Asami took a sit at the small table in Mako's kitchen.

"Jasmine please." Mako nodded and added the necessary ingredients.

"I have a feeling this is about the recent disappearances," Mako inquired. Asami let out a big sigh.

"I don't know what to do Mako. Every CEO in Republic City has gone missing and not been heard from since. Who is to say that I am not a target?" Mako poured her a cup of tea and handed it to her.

"Well I would be lying if I said that hasn't crossed my mind. The only problem is we have absolutely no leads. It is really frustrating." Mako took a seat next to Asami.

"What does Korra think?" Asami looked down at her lap.

"She is putting on a tough face, but I know she is really worried. Mako, I am not even worried about me, I am worried about my family. What if they target my children?" Mako gave her a serious look.

"I think we both know that there are too many people in your life that will not let that happen." Asami rolled her eyes.

"I get that. I have heard it from Korra a million times. But these people have been disappearing with no trace of anything! I cannot stand the thought that whoever these people are might decide to target my children or even Korra and just disappear into the night with nobody none the wiser!" Asami's voice continued to grow higher.

"Asami…"

"Am I not allowed to worry? I am incredibly proud of the fact that my wife is the Avatar, but she is also human. She can't be in two different places at once. I just can't shake this awful feeling Mako…" Asami let a tear slip down her cheek. Mako pulled Asami into a comforting hug.

"I think I get it," Mako says quietly. Asami pulls away from their embrace.

"What?" Mako puts his hands on her shoulder.

"Does this all stem from that one day that you thought you lost her?" Asami tensed.

"Is this why you came here instead of talking to Korra?" Asami looked away from Mako.

"I can't lose her Mako, she means everything to me. Hiroshi and Kairi are my world and Korra helped me create it. I don't want her doing some crazy Avatar thing just because she thinks she will be protecting our family." Mako snorted.

"What?" He shook his head.

"We are both talking about Korra right?" Asami crossed her arms.

"Why?"

"Just as Korra is your world, you are hers. You are both stuck in this stubborn cycle of who can protect who best and it is amusing." Asami swatted his arm.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not." Mako stood up and refilled both of their cups.

"I understand there are some crazy things going on right now, but you both worry way too much. You two are the strongest, bravest women I have ever met. There is no doubt in my mind that whatever may happen, the two of you will protect your children and each other. Plus, as their godfather, I will char anybody who tries to hurt them." Asami couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Asami stood.

"Know exactly what to say." Mako handed her the cup of tea.

"I don't know. I always seemed to say the wrong thing when I dated you two, so maybe I have gained some perspective." Asami rolled her eyes. Mako laughed and took a swig of his tea.

"I am just messing with you. You two are my best friends and I want nothing but happiness for you. Besides, you both need someone to talk to when Korra gets too hot-headed." Asami laughed. She set down her cup.

"Thank you Mako." Mako gave her a light hug.

"Anytime Asami. I was thinking if you two aren't busy, we could take the kids on a picnic in the park. I have the day off." Asami nodded.

"That sounds relaxing. I'll let you get dressed and we can head back to the mansion to pick everybody up."

"Uncle Mako! How come we haven't seen you in forever?" Kairi eagerly jumped into Mako's arms, giving him a tight bear hug.

"I am sorry Firefly I have been very busy at my job." Hiroshi crossed his arms.

"Too busy to come play with us?" Mako ruffled his hair.

"Hey today is my only day off and I wanted to spend it with my favorite niece and nephew." Hiroshi smirked.

"We are your only niece and nephew." Korra walked into the room, sweat glistening on her forehead. She was wearing bindings and her blue pants.

"Mako? What are you doing here?" Mako put Kairi down and walked to Korra to give her a one-armed hug.

"Nice to see you too." Korra lightly punched him.

"It is a pleasant surprise, but really what are you doing here?" Mako leaned down and talked to the kids.

"I thought we could all go on a picnic at the park." The children yelled in excitement.

"Uncle Mako has the best ideas! Can we please go Mama?" Korra looked down at Kairi.

"Yes we can sweetie, Mama just needs to shower first." Asami walked through the door and surprised Korra.

"Asami? What are you doing home so early?" Asami went over to her wife and kissed her.

"I think we all need a relaxing day and the kids are really excited to be with their uncle." The children grabbed Mako's hands.

"Can we feed the koi in the pond? Can we practice our chi stances?" Mako chuckled.

"If it is ok with your mommies, we can head out now and do all that stuff. Then they can meet us there with all kinds of food." The children grew even more excited.

"Best plan ever! Can we do that please Mommy?" Asami smiled warmly at her son.

"Of course sweetie, you guys go have fun and your Mama and I will be right there ok?" The children practically dragged Mako out the door. He turned to wink at the two lovers. Korra turned her attention to Asami.

"What was that all about?" Asami pulled Korra into a tight hug, nuzzling her head into the Avatar's shoulder.

"I went to talk to Mako this morning. I know how worried we both are about this whole situation with the CEO's, but we don't need to change our lives or do anything rash. Let's just enjoy our family." Korra raised an eyebrow.

"You had to go to Mako to realize all this?" Asami hugged Korra closer.

"No, but he helped me to realize that we both are stubborn in our ways. You get all protective in your Avatar way, and I get protective of you too. But we are in this together Korra, and if somebody is trying to hurt our family, it isn't just on your shoulders to protect us. We created this family together and we need to protect it together." Korra kissed the top of Asami's forehead.

"I just couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you or the kids." Asami looked into her wife's eyes.

"I feel the same way. I don't want you rushing into a battle without me Korra. You swear that you won't let anything happen to me or our kids, but I swear that I will not let anything happen to you. You can protect us, but let me protect you." Korra was dumbfounded. Where was all this coming from? It suddenly dawned on her.

"You still get scared when you think about when Kuvira fired her canon at me?" Asami clutched Korra's arms.

"Of course I do. I thought I had lost you that day. It was an unbearable feeling. There are some bad people out there right now and I don't know if they are after me or my family, but I just don't want you to rush into a battle." Korra smiled, understanding dawning on her.

"I promise I will be careful should anything happen. But like you said, we shouldn't have to change our lives. We just need to be diligent and look out for our family, for each other." Korra could feel Asami smile against her shoulder.

"You know I love you so much, right?" Korra pulled Asami into a deep kiss.

"I never had any doubt in my mind. I love you Asami." The two women headed to the shower, where they would find their own form of relaxation before joining their children and Mako at the park.

Korra and Asami rode on Naga over to Avatar Korra Park. It always gave Korra a weird feeling going to park that was named after her. Her children, however, loved going to the park so she always conceded to them, even though she didn't necessarily like the park. Asami had her chest pressed to Korra's back, enjoying the breeze flowing through her hair.

"It's such a beautiful day out." Korra smirked.

"Come on girl we are missing out on all the fun!" Naga seemed to catch the urgency in her master's voice and increased her speed. The statue of herself came into view and the threesome quickly spotted the tall firebender with their two children.

"Marco?"

"Polo!" The two children were dancing around Mako, his arms desperately trying to catch one of the little hoodlums.

"Marco?"

"Naga!" The polar bear dog gently nuzzled Kairi in the stomach, the little girl giggling and patting Naga's nose. Korra and Asami dismounted the large polar bear dog, a picnic basket hanging from Asami's arm. Korra couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Mako blindly chasing her children.

"Who would have thought that our kids would have turned Mako into a marshmallow?" Asami giggled at Korra and lightly swatter her arm.

"I think it is great that they love him and Bolin so much. They bring out the best in each other." Korra kissed Asami's cheek.

"Ok who is hungry?" The two children eagerly ran to their mother.

"Hey Polo, lunch is here." Mako took the blindfold and threw it at Korra. The five of them sat down near the koi pond with Naga laying down behind Hiroshi and Kairi. The park was full of people and families enjoying the weather before the harsh summer heat hit.

"This is delicious Asami."

"Thank you Mako."

"Hey, how do you know that I didn't make it?"

Mako and Asami glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Korra grumbled and took another aggressive bite out of her sandwich.

"Whatever, at least I have my bending that I can brag about." Kairi tugged at her mom's pants.

"Can I bend too, Mama?" Korra gave her daughter a pat on the head.

"You can do whatever you put your mind to, sweetie." Kairi gave her mom a huge grin and suddenly stood up.

"My name is Kairi and I am the best waterbender ever! You gotta deal with it!" Kairi stood near the pond and pretended to bend the water.

"Definitely your child," Asami muttered to Korra. Kairi's look of concentration turned to frustration when the water wouldn't obey her.

"Mama, I am putting my mind to it but the water won't listen!" Korra patted the spot next to her, tilting her head to signal Kairi over. Kairi plopped down and pouted.

"Not everybody learns how to bend an element at a young age. Some people don't even discover they are benders until they are teenagers. Hiroshi might still be a bender even though he is 11. Don't get discouraged sweetie." Korra played with her daughter's hair.

"Yeah Kairi, Mommy isn't a bender and she is still pretty cool," Hiroshi pointed out. Asami smiled at her son. Kairi still didn't look pleased.

"I still want to be a bender…"

Korra and Asami gave each other a worried look.

"Don't worry Firefly, I am sure you will unlock your bending pretty soon. Who knows, maybe you will turn out to be a firebender like me, or even a strong, earthbender like your Uncle Bolin." Kairi's eyes lit up.

"That would be cool!" Korra mouthed a 'thank you' to Mako and he smiled. They continued to enjoy their meal and the weather outside. Korra was casually leaning against a tree. She was watching her children and her wife feed the turtleducks. She couldn't help the feeling of peace that washed over her. It wasn't until a loud explosion erupted that Korra was snapped from her reverie. She immediately leapt up and scanned the park for her family. Her heart dropped when she no longer saw her family near the turtleduck pond. Korra had to force herself not to panic. She heard a bark to her left and relief washed over her as she saw Asami and her children mounted on top of Naga.

"Asami! Are you guys ok?" Korra looked over her children and wife to scan for any possible injuries.

"We are fine. We heard the explosion and Naga came running towards us."

"I don't see any damage to the park though. Where did the explosion come from?" Korra saw Mako running towards her.

"Korra come on! The police agency has been blown up!" Korra's eyes grew wide.

"Why would they target the police?" Mako tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know, but maybe whoever is behind this is also behind the CEO disappearances. And if that's the case, then they might be targeting Chief Beifong." Korra clenched her fists.

"Mako, will you please go with Asami and make sure my family gets back to the mansion safely?"

"But Korra…"

"No Mako! I need to know that my family will be safe and I don't trust anybody else. I will go to the police headquarters. Call Bolin, we will need all the backup we can get." Mako gave Korra a firm nod.

"Korra wait…" Korra looked at her wife, giving her a look indicating there was no arguing on the matter.

"Just stay close to Mako ok Asami? I will be ok I promise." Asami slid down from Naga and pulled Korra into a tight hug.

"I love you Korra. Be safe."

"I love you too Asami. Keep our family safe. I will be home tonight." The two kissed tenderly. Asami remounted Naga.

"Bye Mama, go kick some bad guy butt!" Kairi pumped her fist in the air. Korra looked at her children.

"Be good for Mommy and Uncle Mako ok?" Hiroshi gave Korra a firm nod and Kairi leapt off Naga and hugged Korra tightly.

"Love you Mama."

"I love you too sweetheart." With that, Naga took off with Korra's family and Mako. Korra took off towards the police agency.

'Lin is going to kill whoever busted up her agency…' Korra thought to herself. She remembered what Mako had said about Lin being a possible target.

'I hope she is ok…"


End file.
